Surpris, suspects
by Androma
Summary: Sam et Jack sont surpris dans une position suspecte... les conséquences d'un acte pourtant innocent.


****

**Surpris, suspects…**

Résumé : Sam et Jack sont surpris dans une position suspecte… des conséquences fâcheuses pour un acte pourtant innocent.

Genre : Romance

* * *

-Je vous repose encore une fois la question, déclara le général Hammond d'un ton grave. Avez-vous ou non une relation extra- professionnelle ?

Il fixait droit dans les yeux ses deux officiers phare, le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter. Cette dernière fixait timidement ses genoux, tandis que Jack fuyait le regard du général, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

Aucun ne se décida à répondre.

Le ton du général devint implorant :

Sam, Jack… vous savez bien que si je n'ai pas de réponse franche, je ne pourrai pas vous appuyer auprès de mes supérieurs… malheureusement, ils ont déjà eu vent de cette rumeur…

Jack se décida enfin à parler :

Mon général, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous pensez… il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre le major Carter et moi.

Il sentit à ses côtés Sam se crisper ; il ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité, il en était conscient, mais il ne mentait pas tout à fait non plus.

Ce que le major Grahams a surpris, reprit-il, n'était qu'un malheureux malentendu…

Eh bien expliquez-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé, répondit le général d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, paternel peut-être même, mais qui glaça le sang de Sam.

Après tout, toute cette histoire était en partie sa faute…

Jack commença :

En fait, tout a commencé pendant le debriefing après la mission sur P2X-537…

* * *

Jack, Daniel, Teal'C et Hammond attendaient l'arrivée de Sam, qui se faisait, pour une fois, attendre.

Elle arriva enfin, blafarde, essoufflée.

Après que le général lui ait demandé si elle allait bien, la réunion commença.

Sam était en train de résumer le résultat de ses recherches sur la planète, tandis que les autres membres de SG-1 écoutaient plus ou moins son exposé.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite : Jack fut le seul à remarquer le teint de plus en plus cireux de Sam, ainsi que sa main crispée au rebord du mur.

Tout d'un coup, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Jack, qui était le plus près d'elle, eut à peine le temps de plonger vers elle, balançant sa chaise sur le côté, afin d'empêcher que sa tête ne culbute brutalement le béton.

* * *

-Oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de briefing, colonel. Venez-en au fait, déclara Hammond.

Il faut que vous entendiez tout, souffla Sam…

* * *

Le docteur Mc Carthy se dirigea vers le colonel O'Neill. Il chuchota, pour ne pas réveiller les patients de l'infirmerie se reposant :

Elle a fait un malaise ; pour l'instant il n'y a pas de raison apparente…

Ça peut se reproduire ? demanda Jack, inquiet.

Oui c'est possible… répondit Mc Carthy. Il n'y a aucune certitude.

Et dans ce cas-là… commença Jack.

Bouche-à-bouche, gifles, verre d'eau. Des remèdes qui fonctionnent aussi bien tous les trois.

Merci… répondit Jack.

* * *

Vous m'en aviez déjà parlé, répliqua Hammond, bien que le puzzle commençait à se former dans sa tête.

Je sais bien, répondit douloureusement Jack, mais c'est nécessaire…

Le général Hammond acquiesça. Le colonel reprit sa narration :

Le soir, je décidais d'aller voir si le major allait bien…

* * *

Jack frappa à la porte des quartiers du major. Elle ouvrit relativement vite, elle ne devait pas être très loin de la porte.

Mon colonel… que faites-vous là ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon major ? rigola Jack.

Si, bien sûr… entrez.

Sam s'effaça, laissant entrer Jack dans ses quartiers, et laissa la porte entrouverte, croyant que le colonel repartirait quelques secondes plus tard. Tous deux s'assirent au bord du lit de la jeune femme pour parler plus tranquillement. Il était 21 heures 30.

Alors ? Comment allez-vous ? demanda gentiment Jack.

Bien… mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, répondit Sam.

Ah bon ? Eh bien moi si, je sais. Vous ne dormez pas assez, Carter.

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, mais son sourire la fit fondre, elle n'arriva plus à parler.

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie… déclara Jack.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois pour dire :

Carter, promettez-moi que vous dormirez au moins… quatre ou cinq heures d'affilée cette nuit.

Je vous le promets, lui répondit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Son sourire… il le connaissait par cœur… si bien, d'ailleurs, qu'il se rendit compte tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Comme une fausse note.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui était différent de d'habitude. Sam tomba à la renverse sur son lit, sans connaissance.

Jack, au début, s'affola, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, passa sa tête par la porte pour appeler de l'aide, mais se rappela brusquement du conseil de Mc Carthy : bouche-à-bouche, gifles, verre d'eau. Il retourna donc auprès de Sam, toujours évanouie, et entreprit de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche…

* * *

-Du bouche-à-bouche ? répéta Hammond, moitié dubitatif, moitié entendu.

Oui, tout à fait, dit calmement Sam. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

Et pour le major Grahams ? questionna le général Hammond.

Je n'en suis pas certain, répondit Jack, mais je suppose qu'il passait au coin du couloir quand j'ai passé ma tête par l'ouverture de la porte, qu'il m'a aperçut, et qua quand il a vu que je retournais dans les quartiers de Sam, ça a éveillé sa curiosité. Il est donc sûrement venu pour voir ce qui se passait, et quand il est arrivé…

Il a cru que vous embrassiez le major sur son lit, continua Hammond.

Oui, je suppose que ça s'est passé comme ça… termina Jack.

Sam fit un signe de tête en guise d'approbation.

Le général Hammond prit sa tête entre ses mains, il était mal à l'aise.

Vous savez, commença-t-il, vous avez prouvé votre loyauté maintes fois envers ce monde… vis-à-vis des terriens autant que des Asgards, entre autres. Mais…

Mais quoi ? répondit Jack en haussant le ton.

Je crois à votre version, mais mes supérieurs n'y croiront pas. Ils ne vous connaissent pas comme je vous connais. C'est vrai qu'un colonel qui va voir son major dans ses quartiers à 21h30… avec en plus ce que Grahams a vu… ça paraîtrait suspect à plus d'un.

Mais ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir… supplia pratiquement Jack.

Jack… des rumeurs circulent partout dans le SGC. Grahams raconte partout ce qu'il a cru voir. Je ne peux pas passer l'éponge… Je suis obligé d'en référer à mes supérieurs.

Alors c'est comme ça ? dit doucement Sam. On a passé tant d'années… tant de sacrifices…

Carter… souffla Jack.

Non ! cria-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de Carter qui tienne !

Puis elle s'adressa au général :

Mon général, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, si notre erreur a été d'occulter les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre au lieu d'être ensemble pendant toutes ces années, dites-le nous, pour qu'on y remédie.

Elle se leva, ne jeta un regard ni à Jack ni à Hammond, et sortit du bureau telle une petite fille venant de perdre ses convictions d'enfance…

FIN ?

PS : je sais qu'on ne réveille pas de tous les malaises avec le bouche-à-bouche, c'est vraiment verre d'eau et baffes le plus efficace… mais vous voyez Jack et Sam soupçonnés d'avoir une relation parce que Jack a foutu une baffe à Sam ? ou lui a jeté un verre d'eau à la figure ? moi non…


End file.
